The FallFromGrace Diaries
by Vieraheart15
Summary: She fell from her people, exiled and alone. You know only part of her story...this is the beginning, the origin of the fallen succubus. Rated M for disturbing content.
1. Birth of a Demoness

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

**My vision of Fall-From-Grace's past. I have had this planned for years, but there was never a Planescape section until recently so…**

**Planescape Torment is owned by Interplay.**

Chapter 1: The Birth of a Demoness

Gianella and Hollythorn felt honoured to be at Delilah's side at the time. Holly was generally not allowed in Delilah's territory, and Gianella was the most powerful succubus since Malcanthet.

Delilah was a powerful succubus by her own right. She was the mother of twelve young succubi, and Gianella was her firstborn. Holly was Gianella's sire, as succubi could take on male forms and mate with their fellow succubi. That was how most purebloods came to be. In fact, Delilah was right now giving birth to her second child with Holly, and that's why the other two succubi were with her.

Childbirth was painless for a succubus. It was uncomfortable, yes, but succubi had no pain receptors in their vaginal area. Being a race of sex demons had advantages, certainly. Having children was Delilah's life.

"I cannot believe you're replacing me," Gianella hissed. She was a jealous, conceited young demoness; she wanted to be the queen of them all one day. She had attempted to overthrow the current queen, Malcanthet, once. She was lucky to escape only missing one of her horns.

"Gianella, don't start this up again," Holly said, stroking Delilah's blonde hair. Delilah wasn't in any pain, but it would still be easier if she were to relax.

Gianella snarled. "If this wasn't your child too, I would've killed you the instant you entered our home area! You should've stayed back in Shendlavri with that stupid queen of ours!" The young succubus yelled, her tail lashing.

Delilah roared, not able to handle the bickering any longer. Gianella was always like this. "_Silence! Both of you shut up! Holly, deliver_!" Delilah screamed.

Hollythorn went to help Delilah while Gianella walked off to a side. She already had eleven half-sisters, so why did she need _another_ sibling? And this was a full sibling, sired by that defective Holly!

Yes, Gianella _hated_ her sire. Holly wasn't evil, and she hardly even stole mortal souls! It was embarrassing to have been fathered by someone like that! Delilah was one of the finest succubi ever born. She was the same Delilah that had tricked the biblical hero Samson. She stole countless souls, and therefore Holly was not worthy to even fantasize about mating with her! How could Delilah have chosen the silver-haired bitch to sire any of her demon children.

Hollythorn squealed, snapping Gianella out of her thoughts, "Gianella, come meet your sister!" she exclaimed. She was holding a squirming, screeching demon child. The little one had blonde hair, just like Delilah, but her tiny wings resembled Holly's. Delilah had huge black wings, while Holly had pink wings. Gianella looked like the opposite, having Holly's hair and Delilah's wings.

"Go to Heaven, Hollythorn!" Gianella snapped, not moving from her spot.

"Give me my child!" Delilah demanded. Holly obeyed and sat next to Delilah. The elder succubus began nursing her daughter. "There is something odd here…why does she not bite? She has three primary fangs, like her sister did, but she does not bite. Gianella chewed my nipples up badly when she was little."

Holly grinned. "Maybe she will when she's a little bigger," she said.

"Gianella bit me up the day she was born," Delilah growled.

"Defective…" Gianella said in a singsong voice.

Delilah snarled at her oldest daughter. "Don't call her defective! Not all succubi bite at first, even though we are born with some fangs!" she yelled.

"So…what are we going to call her?" Holly asked.

"I could think of about ten good names," Gianella muttered to herself.

"Wingspirit Constellation," Delilah replied simply.

"That's great…if she isn't defective, and I really think she is," Gianella told her mother.

Delilah stared at her daughter, "If you don't stop this, I'm gonna sell you," she said.


	2. Flying Before Walking

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

**I don't think Fall-From-Grace is her real name, and that's why she'll be referred to as Wingspirit in a lot of this…until she receives the name from her sister. I came up with Gianella a long time ago. This is also gonna skip years at a time sometimes, so this chapter is 2 years later.**

Chapter 2: Flying Before Walking.

Gianella was furious. Wingspirit wanted to learn how to fly, and Delilah had charged Nellie to teach her. Wingspirit would not be useful if she couldn't fly, and nobody would want to buy a useless slave! Delilah didn't take care of her children; she sold them as slaves to the highest bidder. She only kept Gianella because she could never find a buyer for the vicious girl; she had tried for years.

Wingspirit was learning to walk fairly slowly for a succubus. Most could walk before they were two. She could walk a little, but not fast enough to keep up with anyone. Holly had left and gone home soon after Wingspirit was born, afraid of her older daughter's threats, so there was nobody else besides Gianella who could teach the girl to fly. Delilah was always too busy harassing the other demons or having sex with mortals to attend to Wingspirit anymore so naturally Gianella had to do everything!

Wingspirit toddled up to Gianella, nearly stumbling. The older succubus barely acknowledged her sister; she was happily torturing an imp to death. Gianella loved torture.

"Nella? Can you teach me to fly now?" Wingspirit asked, her hands behind her back.

Gianella didn't look up from vivisecting the imp. "No," she said right before she ripped the creature's tail off and ate it.

"Why not?"

Gianella growled. This kid was ruining her fun yet again! "Because I'm busy! And besides, you have to walk before you can run, and you have to run before you can fly! Flying is more than just flapping your wings and ending up in the air! It requires strength, and technique, neither of which you have, Miss Defective, and I can't teach those until you can walk!"

"But I can walk Nella! I can walk fine!" Wingspirit protested.

"You still stumble over everything, and you can't run! When I was your age, I could already hover on my own! Mom didn't need to teach me how to fly! I taught myself! Your incompetence with this simple thing only proves my point! You are defective! Now get lost before I have to hurt you!" Gianella yelled. Her imp tried to escape, but she pinned it down with one of her wings.

"Nella, I don't think you have to run to fly," Wingspirit said.

Gianella got an idea. If this kid wasn't going to leave her alone, she was going to suffer. "You really want to fly? Come here, dear sister," she said sweetly.

Wingspirit approached her sister. When she got close enough, Gianella picked her up and threw her a long way, aiming for a lava pool. Wingspirit flapped her wings, but she couldn't maintain lift and fell, landing a few feet from the lava. Her wings had managed to work only long enough for her to avoid the pool.

"Dammit! She was supposed to get torched!" Gianella raged. She drove her claws into the imp, slaying it instantly, and buried her face in its entrails. If she wasn't able to burn her sister to a crisp, she'd settle for some lunch.

Wingspirit managed to get herself back to a standing position and dust herself off. Gianella sure had bad aim! Those lava pits all over the Abyss were dangerous for young succubi to play near! She was just lucky she could use her wings to redirect herself to avoid accidents!

"Nella is right. I'm not strong enough to fly," Wingspirit said to herself.

"Sure you are! Don't let Gianella discourage you! I could fly when I was your age!" Said a voice from behind Wingspirit. The young succubus looked and there was a cute incubus boy perched on a rock right behind her.

"Who are you?" Wingspirit asked.

"Zeno Blazer, but my friends call me Z. A cute succubus like you can call me anytime!" The incubus exclaimed happily.

Succubi had no problem talking to strangers, and Wingspirit knew there were all kinds of succubi and incubi in her home layer of the Abyss. Delilah had probably mated with most of them at one point or another too. Succubi preferred working alone, but they still would live in groups if not hunting mortals.

"Hi. I'm Wingspirit. You really think I can fly?" Wingspirit asked, her heart pounding with excitement. She had never met an actual incubus before. The only males she had seen were her sisters transformed into male forms. Yes, Zeno was older than she was by quite a bit, but he was still cute.

Zeno took to the air himself. "Yeah. I saw Gianella throw you, and how you redirected yourself in midair. That's impressive. I don't like your sister there very much. I've known her for a long time, but I never knew she had such an adorable little sis," he said, spinning in the air.

Wingspirit looked very impressed. "Can you teach me to do that?" she asked.

"Sorry kid. I have to go find my mother. I just got back from a mission, and I have to tell her this chick I was with had a husband, so she can go 'recruit' him for the Blood War, if you know what I mean," Zeno said. He flew off, continuing to perform incredible aerial tricks.

Wingspirit got an idea. Maybe she was a little too heavy to fly. She started shedding her clothing.

Gianella finished her snack just in time to see her sister strip completely. "What in the Abyss are you doing now, you little idiot? If Mom sees this, I'll be in so much trouble! I'm supposed to be watching you! Get your clothes back on!" she yelled. Wingspirit didn't listen.

The little succubus began running top speed, flapping her wings and trying to achieve lift. Just as she started hovering a little, Gianella grabbed her right out of the air.

"What was that for? I almost had it!" Wingspirit complained.

"I already told you, you have to walk before you can fly! Now get your clothes back on and come with me. Mom probably would like it if we went back home right now," Gianella said, dragging her sister by the tail over to get her clothes. "I really can't wait until Mom finds a buyer for you. Then they can deal with your infectious defectiveness and I can be free!"

"What do you mean 'a buyer'?" Wingspirit asked. Being dragged wasn't hurting her too much, even though it did hurt some. She knew better than to ask Nellie to stop though. Then it would really hurt, because Gianella was cruel.

"What do you think it means, baby sister? Mom sells all her children as slaves. The only reason I wasn't sold was because nobody will buy me. I'm too evil and unpredictable for anyone to want me as a slave, and they are right to not want me. If someone tried to enslave me, I'd kill them so fast they wouldn't know what hit them!" Gianella said. She started forcing her sister's clothes back on.

XXXXXXX

Delilah was bored out of her skull. She had already sent three mortals to the Blood War in the last two days, and though having sex with mortals and stealing their souls was fun, it wasn't all there was for a succubus to do, was it?

One of Delilah's personal servants approached. The succubus acknowledged her only because she looked scared. Delilah was scared of nothing, and usually preferred servants who were similar in that respect, so she knew this was bad.

"Delilah! There is someone interested in buying Wingspirit, but I implore you…don't do it!" The other succubus exclaimed.

"Why not?" Delilah asked, still unbelievably bored.

"Do you really want Wingspirit dead? These are devils that want her, and you know how devils feel about demons!"

Delilah growled at the mention of devils. Her whole life was spent trying to defeat devils, sending mortal souls to the Blood War on the side of demons. It was why succubi existed in the first place, their purpose in being.

"I don't like the idea," Delilah said at last, "but if I don't sell her, the devils might do something to me or the clan, but if I do sell…they will probably kill my child. Is one child worth risking the entire clan? I can have more children. Sacrificing one to protect the tribe would probably be for the best. Yes. Bring me Wingspirit. It's a shame…I had such high hopes for using her as a breeding demon."


	3. Gianella's Joy

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 3: Gianella's Joy

Gianella had brought Wingspirit home to a very upset Delilah. The elder succubus was pacing and snarling. Gianella had only seen her mother like this once before, and that was when the clans had voted to kill her friend Veronica. A succubus was not to peacefully coexist with mortals, it was against all they stood for, and Veronica had done just that until her sisters Hollythorn and Evelyn dragged her back to the Abyss and slew her. That meant this had to be bad.

"Gianella, I am glad you brought her home," Delilah said.

"Sheesh, what's wrong with you? You're all worked up. Did something happen?" Gianella asked. She didn't care about her mother at all, in fact she hated her almost as much as she hated Holly, but she still felt it would be a good idea not to make her angrier. Delilah was powerful and very smart, and she could even beat her oldest daughter if she had to.

"Gianella, the devils want tribute from me. They will spare the clan if I give them what they want," Delilah said.

"So? Give them what they want, and we can do whatever we want for good! This is good news! The clan has always had to fear the Khimadons!" Gianella exclaimed happily. The Khimadons were a group of powerful devils that were far more powerful than even balor, which were among the most powerful of demonic races.

"It's not the Khimadons. It is another Baatezu clan…and it's the tribute that I don't want to give them," Delilah said. She took to the air and started flying in circles.

"Can you calm down?" Gianella asked, embarrassed at this.

"Mom, giving tribute to protect us can't be that bad," Wingspirit said.

Delilah landed and walked over to her little daughter. "Wingspirit, if you knew what the tribute was, you would protest," she said.

"It can't be that bad. Usually they want mortal souls, or flesh of lesser demons," Gianella said.

"They want the flesh of a lesser demon all right!" Delilah yelled.

Wingspirit began preening herself, nipping at her wings, trying to clean anything that might be on them. Delilah slumped down to her knees, right next to the child, and stroked the girl's golden hair.

"Why don't you just tell us what's eating you?" Gianella asked.

"I don't really want to lose any of my children. I do sell them, but I still don't want them to die," Delilah whispered.

Gianella was becoming exasperated, "Get to the point, or I'll have to hurt you!" she yelled.

"The devils want…they want…Wingspirit," Delilah said.

"Awesome!" Gianella exclaimed.

"Why me?" Wingspirit asked.

"I don't want to give you up, but I have to protect the clan. It's my job to keep…Gianella, stop dancing! This is not a happy occasion!" Delilah yelled. Gianella was flying around, twirling and spinning in joy.

"It's delightful! I don't have to teach the defective little bitch to fly now, so I can continue my evil without hindrance!" Gianella said, continuing her joyful flight.

Delilah shook her head and picked up Wingspirit, "I'm giving you a bath. I'm not selling you to _anyone_ all dirty," she said.

"I don't want to die! I'm only a kid!" Wingspirit protested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wingspirit was putting up a fight. She didn't want a bath, and she was worried she was going to be killed by the devils, which was probably her future. Delilah had more water on her than Wingspirit did. There was shampoo everywhere, and the soap was slipping out of Delilah's hands constantly.

"You aren't making this go any faster, you know!" Delilah yelled.

"I don't want it to go fast! The longer I hold this off, the longer I get to live!" Wingspirit shot back.

"Gianella! Get in here!" Delilah called.

No answer.

"_Starlight Silver_!" Delilah yelled again, using Gianella's true name, which her daughter hated.

Emerald, one of Delilah's other daughters stuck her head in, "Gianella is out celebrating with some of the incubi...something about not having to teach Wingspirit to fly," she said.

"Then how am I gonna keep this little monster from squirming and splashing and otherwise being an unholy terror?" Delilah asked.

"Well…we are succubi. I only know one way to keep a succubus still," Emerald said.

Delilah was horrified at the thought. She was a succubus, but even they had standards on what to do and what not to do to their daughters. "I am not going to put anything in her vagina!" she screamed.

"Then I have no idea how you're gonna keep her from fighting this," Emerald said before she left. She was only older than Wingspirit by a few years, but she was already working with the other succubi. She was too young to take souls, but she was already quite a talented mage. Delilah wanted to make Emerald a trainer to the young succubi when she got old enough.

"Mom, I ran today," Wingspirit said, still thrashing.

"_That's nice, now sit still_!" Delilah screamed, trying to hold her daughter down. Wingspirit was slippery and couldn't be held.

"Gianella said I have to run before I can fly, and I ran, but I still can't fly," Wingspirit said, "Also, I met a guy."

"A male…excellent. If the devils didn't want you, you would make a fine clan mother, like me," Delilah said. She pinned Wingspirit's wings down with her own, finally keeping the demon child still.


	4. Enslaved

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 4: Enslaved

Wingspirit was still scared out of her wits about being sold. She was sure the devils were going to kill her as soon as they officially owned her. Gianella, who was still ecstatic about the idea, wouldn't stop reminding her of that possibility. According to what Delilah had always said, full-blooded demons were not supposed to know terror, but Wingspirit certainly could feel nothing else.

Delilah didn't really want to sell her daughter to the devils, but she had her family to think about, especially since she was about to have her fifteenth child pretty soon. About a year after she had Wingspirit she had a half-demon daughter. These days Delilah would have more children almost every year; it was what she did, even though it took her millennia after having Gianella to conceive again. That fact was mostly out of fear of having another Gianella though.

"Wingspirit, I'm so glad I don't have to teach you to fly. Now I can go teach my daughter to fly instead!" Gianella said happily. Gianella had a number of children of her own, considering how old she was. All of them except for her latest were older than Wingspirit.

"I don't think Tonya can run," Wingspirit said.

Gianella slapped her sister for that. Wingspirit was in no position to be making snide remarks! Nellie was going to be so happy when the little brat was gone!

Wingspirit got right back up. "You say you have to run before you can fly! I can run, and Tonya can not! She's only a year old! I walk better than she does! You should teach me to fly before I am sold!" she snapped.

"I dislike you with great intensity," Gianella growled, grabbing her sister by her throat.

"I dislike you with equal intensity," Wingspirit replied, not letting herself show fear. She was afraid of her sister, but if Gianella knew that it would only amuse the elder succubus to no end.

"You be quiet, or you will not have to worry about the devils killing you _because I will do it myself_!" Gianella screamed in her sister's face. She threw Wingspirit backwards and marched off, enraged.

Delilah watched at a distance. She knew if Gianella were to make an attempt at Wingspirit's life, she'd have to step in despite her condition. Wingspirit was too valuable to be killed by another succubus. Only the devils would be allowed to kill her, the clan's safety depended on it. Devils loved to bathe in the sweet blood of females, particularly female demons.

A dark presence appeared behind Delilah. The succubus could feel it and turned to find what was clearly a devil behind her. Delilah leapt down to all fours even though that was difficult considering she was pregnant, splayed her wings, and growled, ready to defend herself if the need arose.

An abishai, a lesser devil, was standing nearby. Delilah snarled and got back on her feet, knowing this was hardly a threat, even though she knew better than to try and fight it herself. If the devil wanted to fight, Delilah would call her daughters to her to fight for her.

Delilah kept her wings splayed, trying to look bigger than she was. The succubus was not going to let her guard down near an abishai. "Are you here for the girl, Baatezu filth?" she asked, making sure to show her fangs with every word.

"Vile Tanar'ri. One day we shall eliminate you all!" The creature hissed.

"Never! The Tanar'ri will destroy the Baatezu! I swear by my pure succubus blood!" Delilah raged.

"Filthy blood that shall be spilled by my masters's claws if you do not give us the girl!" The abishai shot back.

Delilah could barely control her rage. "Take the child and leave. If I ever see you again, I will slay you where you stand, you Baatezu bastard. I will not allow any more of my children to be slain by your masters, devil!" she roared.

The abishai went and picked up Wingspirit. The succubus child, though startled by the sudden grabbing, struggled and bit. She didn't recognize this gargoyle as one of her mother's friends, and furthermore had no idea what it was, but her Tanar'ri instincts screamed _devil_.

"Mom! Help me!" Wingspirit cried.

Delilah shook her head. "It's for the clan," she said.

Wingspirit fought her hardest, flapping her wings, biting and scratching, but nothing worked.

The abishai squeezed Wingspirit's wings in an attempt to make her stop, the succubus child howled in pain.

"You will cease this, baby succubus. You belong to my masters as I do, and they want you in one piece. Do not make me have to break my promise to deliver you unharmed, are we understood?" the abishai said.

Wingspirit didn't stop. "Go ahead and kill me now! I'm not going to wait for your masters to do it! I'll make you kill me!" She screamed, still fighting.

"My masters have no intention on killing you, baby succubus!" The devil yelled before he twisted the girl's wings, making her cry from the pain. Wingspirit was getting tired, and she couldn't fight it anymore, and she went limp in the devil's arms.

"Stop! Wait a minute!" Delilah exclaimed.

"What do you want, vile Tanar'ri? Are you reconsidering?" The abishai asked, grinning.

"No, you piece of trash! I want your promise that if you take the girl, my clan will be completely safe from your masters!" The succubus snapped.

"My masters have no need for anything else from you, so there is no need to fight you or your children. You have the word of a superior Baatezu, foul being of chaos," the abishai said. He teleported away with Wingspirit.


	5. Demon Out of Hell

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 5: Demon Out of Hell

Zeno was dressed in his best, with a bouquet of golden roses the same colour as Delilah's hair. Today was the day he was going to ask Delilah if he could maybe buy Wingspirit…and set her free. Gianella, in her sheer joy, had even told him about the whole devil-buying-little-sister plan, and Zeno wanted to stop it. Maybe if he appealed to Delilah, she'd reconsider the sale and let _him_ buy the girl instead.

Delilah was relaxing by a lava pool with Gianella, keeping nice and warm. Gianella was drinking heavily, being a succubus and therefore unable to be intoxicated. Delilah wanted to drink, but she didn't know if it would affect her unborn child. It probably wouldn't, considering they were demons, but she didn't want to chance it. Delilah liked drowning her sorrows with the help of a friend she called Al Cohol.

"Finally, I'm free! Mom, are you sure you don't want any of this? This is like, mega-tequila. It's gooooood," Gianella purred. She couldn't get drunk on the alcohol, but she could get _very_ intoxicated by pleasure. She never knew she could be so happy.

Zeno flew over and bowed before Delilah. If he was going to pull this off, he had to reach Delilah's sense of superiority. Gianella would often be a problem, but she was in such a good mood she'd possibly even leave him alone for once. Zeno hated Nellie. She sometimes would pursue him for sexual purposes, but mostly she'd be more interested in beating the tar out of him for laughs.

"Greetings Lady Delilah," Zeno said, bowing.

"Oh, it's you. You're Miss Darkwind's boy. Zeno, right?" Delilah said.

"Yeah. Lady Delilah, I have a request," Zeno said.

"If it's an hour of sex, you already know the answer," Gianella said, unable to keep her comments to herself as always.

"Gianella, be quiet and drink your stupid beer," Delilah growled.

"Delilah, I am fascinated with your daughter Wingspirit, and I humbly ask you sell her to me instead of the devils. I would treat her well," Zeno said.

Gianella smirked. "You're too late! The devils took her yesterday! She's probably being roasted as we speak!" The vile woman exclaimed in delight.

"Oh no…Wingspirit, I'm sorry!" Zeno cried.

Delilah had to keep herself from crying. A succubus was not supposed to cry unless it was part of a seduction, but Delilah was especially emotional because of her hormones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wingspirit was not a happy little demon. Her new masters were horrible. A few balor, which were greater demons; an Erinyes, which was the Baatezu answer to succubi; and a really mean pit fiend. The abishai from earlier was also a slave. There were dozens of slaves, most of them belonging to the Erinyes. A few of the slaves were other lesser demons and devils, but most were mortals. Wingspirit had very little experience with mortals, and almost all she had met had had their souls taken. A few of these mortals still had their souls.

"Look at what we got here! A baby succubus! Do you feel you need to replace me, Sav'kaa?" The Erinyes growled, her hatred evident in her voice.

"Ra'mear, there are things a succubus can do that you cannot," The pit fiend said.

"What do you think you're gonna do to me? If you're gonna kill me, go right ahead! I won't even resist. I'm not gonna give you that pleasure!" Wingspirit screamed.

Ra'mear the Erinyes slapped Wingspirit, knocking the demon child down. "You be quiet baby succubus! For some reason, Sav'kaa has no intention on killing you! He wants to use you once you get big enough!" She snapped, fangs bared. Wingspirit leapt right up and ripped a few feathers off Ra'mear's wings.

"Mean baby succubus," one of the balor said with what passed for a laugh for them.

"I'm going to so kill you!" Ra'mear screamed. She lunged at Wingspirit, but the pit fiend got in her way.

"We need the baby succubus," he said.

"Stop calling me baby succubus. I have a name. My name is Wingspirit Constellation," Wingspirit said.

The pit fiend gave her an evil look. "You are a slave. Slaves do not need names, they just need to obey. You will answer to us. You will refer to us as your masters. You will not question your orders. If you are disobedient, you will be severely punished or even killed, though we will not kill you unless we absolutely have to. I have plans for you, baby succubus, and I do not want those plans ruined. I have been planning this for years," he said, picking up Wingspirit and stroking her hair. The succubus swatted with her claws, but Sav'kaa only laughed.

"What could you want with me?" Wingspirit asked.

"You are a succubus. Surely you know the purpose of your race," Sav'kaa said.

Wingspirit recited from memory. "A succubus is to steal the souls of mortals by any means necessary, usually through sexual means. The stolen souls are then used to provide support for the side of the Tanar'ri in the eternal Blood War."

"Now suppose if a succubus were to steal souls in the name of the Baatezu," Sav'kaa said.

Wingspirit understood then. "You want to use me to betray my mother," she said.

"Correct, baby succubus. Your bitch mother Delilah has sent countless souls to the war on the side of the Tanar'ri! To have a daughter best her for the Baatezu cause? It would simply kill her!" Sav'kaa exclaimed, beginning to laugh evilly.

Wingspirit sat down, very upset. All that did was amuse Ra'mear. Wingspirit already hated the Erinyes, but she had to admit…Ra'mear was still nowhere as obnoxious and vile as Gianella.


	6. Wild, but Not Free

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 6: Wild, but Not Free

By the time Wingspirit was eight years old, she had learned much. She still couldn't stay airborne, even though she could hover a bit. Ra'mear had flat-out refused to teach the young succubus to fly even though Sav'kaa had charged her to, so Wingspirit tried to teach herself. She had to watch Ra'mear, the balor, and the other slaves who had wings to learn their technique, and she was slowly learning.

Wingspirit took off running, trying to get into the air. After that first time she ran, she had become quite the expert at it. She was faster than some of her sisters. She flapped her wings, lifting a little off the ground. It didn't last long and she fell again. She was determined and was going to get it one of these days if it killed her!

Ra'mear and Sav'kaa met with some of the other devils, plotting mostly. Ra'mear was trying to find information on an area she could attack, see if she could score more mortal slaves.

"Sav'kaa, would you be willing to sell the young succubus? She looks rather tender," a black abishai said.

"I have plans for the succubus child when she matures. I will not sell her. She is going to betray Delilah," Sav'kaa hissed.

The other devils murmured. Most of them said Delilah's name with incredible hatred. There was hardly a Baatezu alive who hadn't been affected by that succubus somehow.

"Stuck-up-ubus is more like it. That baby acts like some kind of princess," Ra'mear said.

"She is needed, Ra'mear. You know that!" Sav'kaa snapped.

Ra'mear lifted into the air and started flying in circles. This was her usual way of dealing with anger, since she was hyperactive.

Sav'kaa shook his head, a gesture he had learned from the mortal slaves. Ra'mear was always doing things like this, and it was embarrassing. It made Sav'kaa's entire group look bad when the Erinyes acted up.

"Miss Ra'mear, there is no need for that," another Erinyes said. Ra'mear managed to calm herself a little and sat back down where she had been. She picked up a map and began writing things on it, looking for a good area to attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again, Wingspirit took off at a full run, flapping her wings the whole time in yet another attempt to gain lift. Her feet left the ground for a few seconds, but she couldn't keep in the air. The girl was used to this though. It happened every time she tried to fly.

_What could I be dong wrong? _Wingspirit thought to herself, _I'm doing everything Ra'mear always does, and what the other succubi always did, but I can't keep in the air for more than a few seconds!_

Wingspirit sat down and pulled her wings forward so she could examine them, trying to see if there was anything wrong with them. They were perfect, no holes or tears, nothing wrong! Why weren't they working?

Wingspirit wondered if maybe she were too heavy to stay in the air. Gianella could fly when she was little, but she had been born with oversized wings. And her wings only grew even more oversized as she grew. Maybe Wingspirit just wouldn't be able to fly until her wings grew a little. And she didn't want to strain them, so maybe it would be best if she just stopped trying until she got bigger.


	7. The Return of the Incubus

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 7: The Return of the Incubus

Zeno couldn't believe his mother was making him take this year's tribute to Baator. Usually Darkwind took her own tribute to the devil Cor'da to ensure protection, making sure they knew exactly who was seeking protection. It was a common belief among the various races of Tanar'ri that devils had trouble telling one demon from the other, even though that wasn't necessarily true.

_Dammit Mom, _Zeno though, _I thought I was your favourite. This is not how you treat a child that you want to see alive again!_

It had been six years, and Zeno had no clue that Wingspirit was still alive. He still thought about it sometimes. There was just something about that girl that was so different from all the other succubi, something Zeno had only seen before in mortal women. The incubus couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was, but he knew it was real.

Zeno was dragging the huge carcass of some sort of greater demon behind him. It was so mutilated he had no idea what it had once been. It took thirty of Darkwind's clan-mates to bring it down was all he knew. He couldn't fly since it was so heavy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wingspirit had all but forgotten learning to fly, but it wasn't because she had forced herself to not think of it, it was because of Ra'mear. The Erinyes wouldn't teach her to fly, but she would teach her other things merely because she hated her and wanted to make her a little more tolerable by making her think like an Erinyes.

"There are many ways to steal a mortal's soul, little succubus. Can you name some?" Ra'mear asked.

"I can't believe this. I'm a descendant of Lilith, and I shouldn't be treated this way!" Wingspirit snapped.

Ra'mear swatted Wingspirit. "Little succubus, all your filthy kind are descended from that dirty bitch Lilith! That's one of the reasons your race is foul! We Erinyes are so much better! We're Greek!" She screeched.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Wingspirit asked, fangs bared.

"_It has everything to do with everything_!" Ra'mear yelled, a crazed look in her eyes. She was right in Wingspirit's face.

"Somebody should lay off the espresso," Wingspirit said, "it's making you even more hyper than usual, Miss Ra'mear."

"I need it! Now answer my question and lose the sarcasm or I'll make the next few hours Hell!" Ra'mear yelled.

"Ra'mear, we already live in Hell, so how can you possibly make it worse?"

Ra'mear couldn't argue with that logic, but she could still be a total bitch. "I am your master, little succubus! Obey me or you'll be answering to Sav'kaa, and he can do awful things to you!"

"The main means of stealing a mortal's soul involves sexual intercourse. At the moment of orgasm, the body's hold on the soul is weakened and the succubus or Erinyes can take it," Wingspirit said in almost a whisper, her head hung. She wasn't really afraid of Ra'mear, but she was terrified of Sav'kaa. Pit fiends like him were horribly powerful, but Wingspirit at least had a chance against the overly-caffeinated Ra'mear.

"Very good, little one. Tell me other ways the mortal soul can be taken," Ra'mear said, calming down a degree from finally making Wingspirit listen to her.

"I…don't know," Wingspirit squeaked.

That did it. Ra'mear went berserk and started throwing things at Wingspirit. The succubus ran outside with the Erinyes hot on her trail, only to run smack into Zeno.

"Could you two maybe watch where you're going and tell me where the devil…By the darkness! Wingspirit, could it really be you?" Zeno asked.

Ra'mear grabbed Wingspirit before she could reply. "You vile little succubus! Learn to take your punishment for being stupid! I'm taking you to Sav'kaa, and you're going to wish you were never born!" she roared. Wingspirit struggled and bit, and tore at Ra'mear's feathered wings.

Zeno managed to get a good look at the girl. It _was_ Wingspirit. How was it that the devils hadn't killed her? The poor thing didn't look too good either. The devils clearly didn't feed her much or treat her well at all. She had some fight in her for sure, still struggling in that vile Erinyes' arms. Wingspirit was also getting to be very pretty, but with the way the devils were treating her, she was never going to realize it.

"Anyway, would you know where the devil Cor'da is? I have tribute for her and such…" Zeno said.

Ra'mear hissed and bared her teeth. "We do not speak that name here! Sav'kaa is the master!" She growled.

Zeno took one last look at Wingspirit, sorry he couldn't help her at the moment, and started dragging the demon carcass off again. He decided that somehow he'd find a way to free the succubus child,


	8. Flight of Fancy

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 8: Flight of Fancy

Ra'mear's daughter Kae'alla was fond of Wingspirit. The young Erinyes was around the same age as the succubus, and she hadn't yet developed the typical hatred of all things Tanar'ri. Wingspirit was the only friend Kae'alla had who had wings too, even though Kae'alla could fly and Wingspirit still could not. Ra'mear kept trying to convince her young daughter that a succubus was not to be her friend, but Kae'alla wouldn't listen.

Sav'kaa was never pleased with Ra'mear, but ever since she started complaining that the succubus kid wasn't listening, he decided to take matters into his own hands and train the girl himself, leaving the Erinyes with nothing to do. Wingspirit was not happy at all with these arrangements, and it didn't get her any closer to flying.

"You should listen to Ra'mear, little succubus. She is wise in the ways of stealing souls, she is the closest we have to another like you," Sav'kaa said.

"Yep. And she's also full of caffeine all the time," Wingspirit added.

"Be that as it may, you need to learn all the means of stealing mortal souls to be of any use to us, and Ra'mear is the master of soul-stealing!" Sav'kaa growled. Wingspirit's constant sarcasm was getting real old to her masters. Ra'mear couldn't stand her to begin with, but now everyone else was getting ticked off at the young demon.

"Sav'kaa, if Ra'mear would teach me to fly, I would listen to her. I want to fly!" Wingspirit exclaimed, flapping her wings.

This was getting nowhere. Sav'kaa needed to know if his slave was learning anything. "Tell me another means of stealing a mortal's soul besides through sexual means, and you can have the rest of the day off," he said.

"I have heard—but not confirmed— that when a mortal is gravely ill, their grip on the soul is weakened and it can be wrested from them easier," Wingspirit said.

Sav'kaa grinned. So the girl was making progress after all! "What you have heard is true, little one. You may go outside now. Practice your flight, or whatever it is you do when you aren't doing your chores. Garr will keep an eye on you, making sure you don't escape or get hurt."

Wingspirit went outside. Garr, one of the balor, was nearby, not seeming to really acknowledge the girl as he sat tormenting some helpless creature like Gianella enjoyed doing. Gianella was born to the wrong demon race. She should've been a balor, not a succubus; she was powerful and evil enough.

Wingspirit started running, making yet another attempt at flight. It had been a while since she had been able to get outside without Ra'mear causing her trouble, and she needed to get back into practice or her wings wouldn't have the needed muscles and she'd never be able to fly. The girl flapped her wings madly, trying to get lift.

"Use the hot air from the ground. Get it under your wings…soar. It's easier," Garr said, not looking up from what he was doing.

"If I could get in the air, I would use the thermals. I have to get into the air first," Wingspirit replied, continuing flapping her wings.

Garr grunted, but didn't say anything else. He hated the succubus child, but not as much as Ra'mear did. If she learned to fly, maybe she'd keep quiet and leave him alone.

As usual, Wingspirit managed to get into the air, but she couldn't stay there. It was only getting a little better every time she tried, but it was way too little. She was sure any other succubus her age would be a flying ace already.

Kae'alla was watching from a distance. She felt pretty bad for Wingspirit, not being able to fly, and she wished her mother would've taught the girl so they could fly together. Then it came to the Erinyes child…maybe she'd be able to teach her.

But would she be allowed to teach a demon?


	9. Like Mother, Like Daughter

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 9: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Zeno was trying to think of a way to help Wingspirit. He knew better than to ask Delilah or one of her children for help, even if they'd probably like to know she was alive. Gianella would cause trouble if she knew, and if Delilah found out, Gianella was sure to be next to know either from being told by her mother or by finding it out from eavesdropping on Zeno telling someone.

He _had_ to tell someone though. They might have ideas on how to help the succubus child, and Zeno was no good at keeping secrets so he was just burning to tell someone else what he knew. He just didn't know who. His mother was out of the question; she was much too close a friend to Delilah and just as bad as keeping secrets as her son.

Zeno was soaring across the first plane of the Abyss, thinking about this. The lava pools made some wonderful thermals and it was very easy to fly. There were other Tanar'ri out flying; it was such a perfect time to. Gianella and Delilah were training in the air, more as a game than anything. Zeno hovered around them, watching.

"Hey Zeno. I just saw Darkwind and Bluehawk run off together, you'll probably have another full sibling in about four months," Delilah said, deftly dodging Gianella's claws. Zeno was almost shocked. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Delilah when she wasn't going to have another child. She wouldn't have been able to dodge Gianella so easily had she been pregnant again, nor would she be fighting her.

"I'm not looking for my parents. I'm just chillin'," Zeno said. He noticed Delilah was staring at him funny. She could still dodge Gianella somehow, but she wouldn't take her eyes off the incubus. And she was _smiling_. It made Zeno very uneasy to see the older succubus like that. He knew that smile well. She had done it many times before, usually before she went after someone for sexual purposes. "Delilah, not now. I'm busy. I have a lot to think about."

Delilah swatted Gianella to the ground effortlessly and flew towards Zeno. "I can help you think, lovely Zeno. What is wrong? I know you want me. There isn't an incubus or succubus alive who doesn't want me as a mate. Look at the rest, they're jealous!" She purred.

"Delilah…yes, I would love to, but I can't!" Zeno stammered.

Delilah nuzzled the incubus, "But I'm so lonely. I'd go find Hollythorn and use her again, but she's doing something and I don't know where she is. Why won't you give poor little Delilah just a little bit of love?" She said in an alluring voice. Zeno couldn't deny that Delilah was making him incredibly horny.

"Mom! We were training! You don't need to have sex right now!" Gianella yelled, getting back on her feet.

"Gianella, you're killing the mood! You can train with someone else. Maybe one of your boyfriends wants to play with you!" Delilah snapped. She turned back to Zeno and continued her seduction. "Why don't the two of us take this somewhere more private? I know so many places more romantic than this."

Zeno knew there was no way out of this if Delilah was willing to continue trying even with Gianella the way she was. The young succubus was cursing, using every bad word in the Abyss (and there are a lot more curse words in Abyssal than we have) to try and get her mother to fight her again. She looked ready to start firing spells at Delilah.

Zeno nodded reluctantly. Delilah looked delighted as she grabbed Zeno and teleported away with him, only narrowly getting away before getting hit by one of Gianella's Magic Missile spells.

Zeno rematerialized with Delilah far away, on another plane. Zeno didn't know where they were, but it didn't look like the Abyss or the mortal realms. Of course, there were so many planes of the Abyss and they could look like anything, so he wasn't sure they weren't still in the Abyss.

Delilah sniffed around, making sure nobody else was there before she teleported out of her clothes and snuggled against Zeno. They were the same race, but were so different. Zeno was smaller than the succubus; even though once he matured he'd be a little bit taller than her since he was male. Once a succubus or incubus reached maturity, they stopped physically aging, so Delilah looked no older than twenty, and she was physically perfect and incredibly beautiful.

Zeno stared at Delilah. It was hard to take his eyes off the demon woman, she was so stunning. He had been with her before, but he still couldn't get over how pretty she was. And for the first time, he noticed how much Wingspirit looked like her. She had the same cute little face, the same blue eyes, and the same blonde hair. Zeno always thought Wingspirit had taken after Hollythorn more, but now he knew she had a lot of her mother in her too.

"Delilah, where are we?" Zeno asked.

"Does it matter? We're alone, and that's what counts. Now take your clothes off for me, please," Delilah said.

Zeno grabbed the succubus by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Tell me where we are, Delilah! It's important to me!" He snapped.

Delilah hissed, baring her fangs. "If you really must know, it's part of my territory. It's one of the mortal realms. I used to hunt mortals here until disappearances started to be noticed. Now nobody comes around here anymore. It's a wonderful place to be alone," she said. "Now I mean it! Take your clothes off!"

Zeno obeyed, but he was still not very happy with Delilah. There were dozens of better mates for her than him. She was probably intending to get pregnant again too. Zeno had sired several demons and half-demons, but he didn't know if he wanted to sire with Delilah.

"My Zeno, you've grown into quite the handsome man," Delilah said, looking the incubus over. "Yes, quite nice. You'll be a lot of fun. You know, you remind me a lot of Darkwind. She's beautiful. Not as beautiful as me, of course, but she is beautiful. Next time you see your mother, you tell her I haven't seen her for a while. I miss her."

"Delilah, I really hate you," Zeno growled.

"Your mouth says that, but your body tells me otherwise," Delilah purred.

Zeno couldn't find anything to say against that. His body was betraying him. He was rock-hard, and he couldn't help but stare at Delilah's chest. He didn't want to have intercourse with her, but it was inevitable. Delilah was the master of seduction; very few other succubi were as good as she was at it.

"C'mon Zeno. I'm not going to hurt you. You're so handsome, and the other succubi have been telling me how good you have gotten. We've done it before, don't you remember? You were younger, not as impressive. I just want to know if you've gotten better at it. It's another job of mine, testing out all the incubi," Delilah said.

"Are you trying to get pregnant again?" Zeno asked.

Delilah smirked, "Yep."

Zeno backed off. "Delilah, you don't need to have two children every year!"

"But Zeno, we've never had one together despite our past liaisons…I want to see what we can produce together," Delilah complained.

Zeno had no choice…


	10. Friends in Need

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

Chapter 10: Friends in Need

Kae'alla was tired of her mother ignoring her recently. Ra'mear refused to do much of anything lately, especially train her daughter or the succubus slave. Kae'alla liked Wingspirit, and she herself liked being trained. She decided maybe she could help train the demon child. She could fly, she could fight, and she even had her own rope weapon like all Erinyes, even though she was a young girl herself.

Wingspirit was all depressed. She had failed to fly once again, even though she had lost a lot of weight, not being fed very much by her masters, and was beginning to believe she'd never be able to fly. Maybe Gianella was right and she was defective after all. A succubus who couldn't fly was pathetic.

"Wingspirit, c'mere," Kae'alla called from behind a boulder. She didn't want her parents or anyone else to catch her trying to help a succubus. She'd be in a lot of trouble and Wingspirit would be either tortured or killed outright, probably tortured because the devils still saw her as valuable even though she certainly didn't think she was useful at all.

Wingspirit walked over to the Erinyes girl slowly. She was not in the mood to fail at flying at the moment. That seemed to be all Kae'alla could teach her. She taught the Baatezu girl everything she knew about succubi…and flat out everything she knew, only because nobody else would talk to her except to lecture her.

"I don't want to try flying again. I keep failing, and it's bothering me. My wings are strong, I'm not heavy since I hardly get fed," Wingspirit said.

"I'm not gonna force you to try. I'm really ticked off at my parents right now. Mom isn't training me either; she's out looking to score more slaves. She wants an Avariel elf, but they're near impossible to get, being nearly extinct. She's out near their homeland, waiting for a stray that she can take," Kae'alla hissed.

"And Sav'kaa?"

"My father is too busy right now too. Cor'da has been hassling him about you. She believes that you would be so much better as her slave, and you know Dad won't sell you to anyone, and especially not Cor'da," Kae'alla said, taking to the air.

"Don't do that! It only makes me feel worse!" Wingspirit exclaimed, her reptilian tail lashing.

Kae'alla landed and sat down. She began drawing things in the dirt with a claw, just trying to amuse Wingspirit. She cared quite a bit for her friend. Wingspirit was only about six weeks older than her, and she treated her like she was _much_ older. The succubus was wise beyond her years.

"Why do they want me to betray my mother? I have many sisters, and most of them can fly and such. I'm useless. I cannot fly, and I have learned very little magic despite the efforts to teach me. Sav'kaa should enlist Gianella. She'd go along with it in a second. She hates mother, but she has never been able to beat her," Wingspirit lamented.

"They needed a mind they could bend. You know how they feel about Tanar'ri, so they had to have one young enough to make like one of their own. Father tells me that though you do not realize it yet, your power has the potential to be greater than your sister's. If he can focus your energy for his own purposes, the results can tip the favour of the Blood War to the Baatezu," Kae'alla explained.

"I tire of the politics between your race and mine. We aren't that much different. Law and chaos balance each other out. It's the way of the planes. Good and evil, law and chaos. Paradoxes, useless things," Wingspirit said, "but I am one demon. I cannot do anything to solve this and it troubles me."

"One person can make all the difference. And you aren't one person against the world. We're two. I'm with you on this. I will teach you to fly, I swear it, but I will also teach you magic starting now. Together, we can change the planes."


	11. Price of Blood

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

**The Khimadons are my property.**

Chapter 11: Price of Blood

Wingspirit took to magic rather easily. She didn't know she had such a talent for it until Kae'alla had begun teaching her. Though it took years, she eventually surpassed the young Erinyes in her skill, but she had to keep it to herself. If Sav'kaa found out she was so in tune with her magical abilities, he'd force her even harder and faster to betray Delilah. Wingspirit was an adolescent, and she was almost old enough to start stealing souls, something she had no intention of doing. Sav'kaa was in the market for someone worthy enough to take the succubus girl's virginity and train her. She had to know what she was doing if she was going to have any use as a soul-stealer, but no devil would willingly have intercourse with a demon, and it had to be somebody good enough. Though Ra'mear didn't think Wingspirit was worth Sav'kaa sparing Delilah's clan, the pit fiend knew better.

There was a major drawback to focusing on magic though: Wingspirit could still barely fly. She could flutter and hover a bit, but she couldn't soar. Her wings were magnificent, but still practically useless. It only made finding a mate harder. Nobody would want a flightless succubus and Wingspirit knew it. Though she didn't want to betray her mother and follow any of Sav'kaa's evil plans, she still wanted to be loved, to be wanted for reasons other than what her master wanted her for. Everyone needed a little love, even demons.

Much had changed over the years. Though Kae'alla and Wingspirit were still friends, they had grown distant. Kae'alla had started hunting men with her mother, learning how to be a full Erinyes and she didn't have a lot of time for anything else. It hurt Wingspirit, since Kae'alla had been her only friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zeno was once again delivering Darkwind's tribute to Cor'da. He had volunteered this time, hoping to see Wingspirit, even though he had no idea how she was doing. It had been years, but his need to see the girl was overpowering him. Delilah and her daughters had been using him as a stud for years, and all of them…they all reminded him of Wingspirit until he couldn't take it any longer!

Cor'da liked getting her tribute from Zeno. She would never admit it, but she found the incubus incredibly cute. He was one of the few creatures who would actually talk to her, even though all they did was trade insults and threats. She was a Khimadon and even other greater devils despised them. It was a crime to work with demons as they had done. When Gianella challenged Malcanthet, she convinced at least a hundred Khimadons to follow her. They were a powerful race of devils with the heads of wolves, more or less human bodies, and goat legs, but they were nearly extinct because of their actions with Gianella.

"Tanar'ri boy! You have brought the balor, or you have sacrificed yourself," Cor'da hissed when she saw Zeno. Khimadons hated balor and specialized in killing them, but having someone else do their job amused them too. As long as it involved balor being killed, Cor'da was happy.

"We lost seven more of our clan, but we brought one down," Zeno growled, dragging the bloody corpse into Cor'da's cavern.

"Succubi are expendable Tanar'ri pawns. Our war is against the balor," Cor'da said before she tore a wing off the dead greater demon and consuming it. She licked blood off her hands. "You are dismissed, boy. If I see you around my territory without tribute, I will eat you. I do not know how that filth Sav'kaa can handle having a succubus AND balor as slaves, vile creatures."

Zeno flew off; it was time to find Wingspirit and try to free her. Cor'da had said much about Sav'kaa. She was obsessed with hating him. She wanted to eat him but she knew she wasn't nearly strong enough. She was possibly capable of taking Sav'kaa himself down, but the devil was never alone. He surrounded himself with slaves, and there was strength in numbers. More than enough strength to destroy a single Khimadon.


	12. Spreading Her Wings

The Fall-From-Grace Diaries

**Now, please nobody get offended by what I'm saying about females. I am a female myself and I don't think this way. Keep in mind that Zeno is a demon boy and he doesn't know how to be a girl…doesn't know what he's talking about.**

Chapter 12: Spreading Her Wings

Zeno had found a vantage point where he could watch Wingspirit without being seen. He sat and thought about ways to free her, or at least help her. Every idea that came to him was just as easily discarded, since they were either incredibly stupid or totally suicidal. Baatezu had rules. They could band together and work together, unlike Tanar'ri. If they could work together without constantly fighting each other for dominance, he wouldn't have lost seven clan mates taking down the balor. At least none of them were his sisters this time. Zeno liked his sisters, since they defended him from people like Gianella.

Wingspirit was once again attempting flight. Kae'alla was out hunting and there was nothing better to do. Sav'kaa had ordered her to learn to fly since he couldn't find anyone who wanted anything to do with a succubus who couldn't even do the easiest thing. They didn't even care about the fact that Wingspirit's personal mana was off the scale.

Zeno wanted to fly right over and take the girl home to Delilah, but he knew that was suicide. He didn't even go over to her because he was worried he'd be seen by one of the devils. They'd kill and eat him, there was no question about it. He should've gone home to the Abyss. Demons were not allowed in Baator unless they were slaves, obviously.

The incubus began formulating a plan. Cor'da had mentioned the fact that Wingspirit's master was trying to train her as a soul-stealer. _Maybe…maybe I can convince that devil that it takes an incubus to train a succubus, _Zeno thought, _or that it takes a _succubus_ to train a succubus!_

This had to be done perfectly. Zeno didn't want to be recognized, and he had to make sure Sav'kaa wouldn't try to eat him when he approached. He sat and designed a female form in his mind. It had to be perfect. The incubus didn't particularly enjoy taking on female form…their minds were too different. He could care less about fashion and shopping. Females _did_ have some fun parts that fascinated Zeno, but the mind almost cancelled that out.

Designing an alternate form was one of the best parts about being a succubus or incubus. It was part of their basic nature, being that they couldn't seduce mortals otherwise. Zeno had at least ten mortal forms. Transformation was an art form to him. He had learned how to do it earlier in life than any of his sisters, and he had five alternate forms when most succubi would only have one perfected. It wasn't hard to design an alternate form, but to perfect it was the hard part. Something would often come out wrong when a form was first made.

Zeno transformed into a beautiful succubus. She wasn't perfect, one of her wings was shorter than the other, and the breasts were kind of overly big, but it was good enough to trick a Baatezu. She was thin otherwise, so Sav'kaa wouldn't find her good to eat. The basic looks were practically a female version of Zeno's looks. She had black hair, golden eyes, black wings, and a long tail. Zeno had even kept the flame tattoo on his wing that his mother had given him when he was a child.

Zeno walked right past Wingspirit, letting her have a good long look at her. She was going to reveal herself as soon as she managed to get the young succubus alone, but for this to work she had to pretend to not care.

"What are you doing here? Did Master take another of us? Is he going to kill me and use you instead?" Wingspirit asked.

"I am going to apply as a trainer for a promising young slave," Was all Zeno said. She sat down and waited to be noticed.

"Sav'kaa is going to eat you," Wingspirit said. Zeno rolled her eyes and growled, in true Tanar'ri form.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, Sav'kaa was not thrilled that the only one to apply as Wingspirit's trainer was an inedible succubus. The girl had no meat, so there was no use for the girl if she didn't work out the way he and Ra'mear wanted her to. There was no other choice though, since nobody else wanted to train Wingspirit.

Wingspirit seemed too eager to have another succubus around, and that didn't help break her spirit either. She needed to be kept miserable or she'd think about escape. She had no clue that her trainer was Zeno transformed. Zeno planned to tell her as soon as they were alone together. Zeno called this form Blaze.

Sav'kaa was out at the time, finding someone to torture. Ra'mear was asleep in her lair, Kae'alla with her. Hunting wore Kae'alla out since she was young, and Ra'mear would crash no matter what she was doing as soon as her caffeine high wore off. None of the other slaves were around. Wingspirit and Zeno were alone.

"Miss Blaze? Do you want to see me fly?" Wingspirit asked.

"You can't fly," Zeno said. "But I can change that. I'm going to show you something, but you have to keep it to yourself or we're both doomed."

Zeno transformed back into himself. Wingspirit's eyes brightened. She was so happy to see the incubus.

"Zeno! I am so happy to see you!" The girl exclaimed. "Are you here to take me home to my mother?"

Zeno shook his head. "Delilah has no idea you're even still alive, and I see no reason to tell her. I'm going to teach you how to fly, so maybe one day you can escape this life. Don't let anyone know who I am. I am Blaze, remember that. Nothing else," he said.


End file.
